


Setsujin

by macabretech



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabretech/pseuds/macabretech
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy was not a normal private school, anyone you asked could say that with certainty. It's concept was simple enough: a school built on the concept that hope and talent should be fostered above all things so that the world's future will be guaranteed successful. And hell, it wasn't a half bad idea. But despite the unique ideals of the school, getting into the school wasn't all that unique at all. All one had to do was already be attending a high school, and possess a talent where they were the best among their peers, and above all be scouted out by the school itself.
	However, on the day of the opening ceremony of Hope's Peak, an unfitting character, a girl with no talent, no money, and someone who wasn't even scouted out by the school stood confidently in front of the large steel gates that separated the elites from the mundane, clutching her school bag firmly.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!~
> 
> This is a thingy I've been working on for a pretty long time so far and I've only just begun the writing process. Idk what else to say, I hope you like it???
> 
> i have no fucking clue how this website works btw i literally just got an invitation last night, so sorry if i fuck something up in the tags or whatnot?
> 
> also short chapter bc its just a prolouge, dont worry tho it gets longer and also better later on lol

Hope's Peak Academy was not a normal private school, anyone you asked could say that with certainty. It's concept was simple enough: a school built on the concept that hope and talent should be fostered above all things so that the world's future will be guaranteed successful. And hell, it wasn't a half bad idea. But despite the unique ideals of the school, getting into the school wasn't all that unique at all. All one had to do was already be attending a high school, and possess a talent where they were the best among their peers, and above all be scouted out by the school itself.

However, on the day of the opening ceremony of Hope's Peak, an unfitting character, a girl with no talent, no money, and someone who wasn't even scouted out by the school stood confidently in front of the large steel gates that separated the elites from the mundane, clutching her school bag firmly. A wicked smile spread across her face as she chuckled grimly to herself, her eyes shifting back and forth to catch a glance at the incoming students.

"God, would you move?! Some people have places to be, y'know!" A girl with big puffy pigtails shoved the talentless girl to the side, almost knocking her over, "Some people are so inconsiderate..." 

The girl in pigtails shot the unfitting character a nasty glance, which was returned with a snicker and a wave.

This year was going to be so much fun!


	2. Bright Beginnings and Hopeful Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up on soft sheets under a warm blanket was was not how she was expecting to come to, but it certainly wasn't a bad thing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - sorry if this isn't very good. I am trying my best. ;v;

Grace adjusted the straps of her backpack, looking up at the large brick school with optimism shining in her eyes and a large grin adorned on her soft, round features. Though she was nervous, Grace was determined to make the most out of her time at Hope's Peak Academy.

Her being accepted to the school was a miracle in it's own right, she never would've guess that anyone would consider what she did a talent. She was granted the esteemed title of being the Ultimate Traveler, and while she did travel quite a bit she didn't consider it to be a talent, let alone a talent that she was the best at. Call it an inferiority complex, but Grace truly felt as it she was lesser than the other students who worked hard for their talents while all she did was get on a plane and visit India a few times.

Regardless, she couldn't really complain. Grace was given the opportunity of a lifetime, so why complain about how she got in? None of that would really matter after all was said and done. Gripping the strap of her bag, Grace took her first steps onto the campus that she would call her home for the next four years.

And that's when she blacked out.  
~~~

Waking up on soft sheets under a warm blanket was was not how she was expecting to come to, but it certainly wasn't a bad thing either. Her eyes still shut, she sat up to softly rub her throbbing forehead, groaning just a little. Was the optimistic beginning of her first day just a dream after all? She slowly opened her eyes to a bedroom that wasn't her own, comfortably stretching her arms out beside her.

Wait.

This wasn't her room.

Her arms paused mid stretch, letting them drop to her sides. She leaned against them as she anxiously scanned her current surroundings. It was a bedroom, she'd figured that much out, and she was currently sitting on a lavish canopy bed with silk sheets and thin veil to match. Resting on her lap was a deep red comforter with gold stitching. She ran her hands along the smooth texture of the sheets as the proceeded to throw her legs off the bed, cringing a bit when her warm bare feet hit the cool hardwood surface of the floor.

The rest of the room was rather averaged, if not for the ornate feel of everything. By the door there was a large redwood dresser with an all to large mirror hanging above it. Laid out on the floor was a beautiful dark red rug with gold details to match the blanket that now hung awkwardly off the side of the bed. On the opposite side of the room was a redwood desk to match the dresser.

Sighing and pushing a bit of her dark hair behind an ear, Grace glanced over to the door. Well... What other option did she really have? Just sitting here and looking around wasn't going to make her understand more of what was going on. Well- it sort of was. But you know what she meant. Raising herself to a full standing position, she took a few steps toward the door, placing her hand on it's cold metal surface.

She hesitated. Is this really the right course of action for this situation? Waking up in an unfamiliar room after passing out and then immediately leaving the room? It could be a trap after all. Shaking these feelings away, Grace decided that this was the only logical thing to do... she was just going to scout out where she was. Maybe find an exit if possible. This was what she was supposed to do after all was said and done.

Turning the knob, Grace pushed the door open, it's rusty hinges letting out an ear-piercing whine. She poked her head out of the opening and called out once. Then again. Then one more time and yielded no results. And as she couldn't just stand there yelling for the rest of her life, Grace tool a long, deep breath, held it, and stepped outside of the room.

The old floorboards creaked under her step no matter how softly she tried to creep across the dusty hallway. It was quite the contrast from the room she had just exited, this hallway seemingly being old and worn as if no one had cleaned in a while. Grace ran her hands along the bumpy wall, tinged 2with hints of grey dust. She wrinkled her nose at the musty residue left on her fingers and wiped it off on the dress that wasn't hers. Eventually she reached the end of the hallway and was met with a large dusty door with a regal copper handle. Wrapping her fingers around the cold metal, she pushed the creak door open.

She was met with the sight of people.


	3. Chapter 2 ~ Continuations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTUAL DIALOUGE IN THIS CHAPTER WOW
> 
> also!! sorry for delays, school is hard.
> 
> next chapter or two will just be character intros then we'll eventually get into the actual plot lol.

"Doesn't anyone remember how we got here?"

"I don't!"

"You already said that!"

The loud chattering of other people bounced loudly around the room, drowning out the sound of the noisy door, and Grace wondered how she didn't hear them beforehand. Perhaps her own thoughts and confusion had drowned out any other noise. She suddenly felt very shy as she hid half behind the door, her eyes peeking in to observe the many people arguing in the room.

"None of this makes sense..."

"Of course it doesn't! No one remembers how we got here, in what world would any of this make sense?!"

"Um... Hi?"

Grace was shocked by her own words, that seemingly slipped out of her mouth without her reaslising it. The loud chattering of the group died down as they turned their gaze towards the quivering girl in the doorway.

"Ah! See! I told you guys!" a boy with short, well groomed honey-blonde hair spoke up, shattering the silence that had engulfed the room as she turned to look at the group of people behind her, "Something felt off and I was right. One of us was missing! As I said, my gut never lies!" She struck a pose of confidance, a smirk painted on his thin face.

"...While in this case your...gut was right, I still don't feel like that is a proper way to analyze a situation..." A small girl commented as she spun a bit of her light yellow hair in between her fingers, "There's no science behind it after all,"

"Womp-womp! That's where you're wrong!" The honey headed boy spoke again, "A doctor told me that it worked and that I was a medical anomaly! His name was... uh, Doctor Poz?"

"Doctor Poz is not a reliable source for medical information," The blonde sneered, "Nor is Will Nye for science."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day," Then boy pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm- uh, sorry to interrupt but... does anyone know what's going on?" Grace peeped, clutching the hem of her skirt firmly. She was now standing in the room, hunched over and panicking.

"God, you all sure know how to make someone feel welcome," A tall woman spoke, her large frame pushing through the sea of people she towered over, "Hey, doll, you got a name?"

"I-I.... Call me Grace..." She mumbled, averting her eyes as she continued to fiddle with her skirt. She felt like she was going to rip a hole in it if she kept going, but nervous tics were nervous tics, "Ultimate traveler."

"Mm. Nice name you got there, honey," Grace noted that even after she introduced herself the terms of endearment kept coming, "I'm Jun Funaki, Ultimate Paranormal Investigator. Such a pleasure to meet you." Jun gave her a sweet smile and stepped off to the side, revealing the quivering girl to the group of people who had continued their bickering with Jun's absence. Jun sighed.

"You leave them alone for half a second and they're already at it again..."She mumbled, "Anyways, I'm sure none of these lovelies would get upset if you went and talked to them... so why not take a minute and introduce yourself to them, eh?"

Grace nodded swiftly, the grip on her skirt growing ever firmer.


	4. Chapter 3 ~ Introductions (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit! The characters are getting introduced 2 at a time because I'm a lazy shit and I don't want my chapters getting too long tbh. That and I don't want to introduce all the characters at once because it just wouldn't flow properly.

"Hm? I'm sorry, you were talking to me?" 

Grace went bright red as the small blonde girl in front of her noticed her desperately trying to grab her attention. 

"I... I..." she stumbled, her eyes darting everywhere except for on the piercing green eyes of the smaller girl in front of her.

"If you don't mind, could you please just spit it out? I don't have all day." The girl's already prickly gaze grew sharper, her soft pink lips pursing together as her arms crossed around her gentle-looking frame. Grace couldn't help but think that if she were to push her over she'd break into a thousand pieces. She wondered if she would be able to put the poor girl back together after that. 

"I just..." Grace hesitated, "I just thought we should be introduced..." She averted her eyes once again, pushing her index fingers together while the rest of her idle fingers laced together. The girl sighed.

"Oh." She sighed, her arms falling to her sides and her hands finding a comfortable spot on her waist, "It would have been nice if you said that up front but oh well... My name is Nikuko Usugiri. Ultimate Butcher."

Grace was taken aback by this new information. Ultimate Butcher? This sweet, innocent-looking girl was the Ultimate Butcher? Regardless, Grace still couldn't complain, looks aren't everyt-

"I know what you're thinking."

What? What does that mean? Nikuko knows what I'm thinking? Was she lying about her ultimate talent? Was she really the ultimate mind reader after all? This is too much!  
"Such a gentle looking girl shouldn't be a butcher! She'll ruin her hands," Nikuko said, shaking her hands loosely in front of her, "Well, as you can see, my hands are perfectly fine!...Right now. B-but don't get the wrong idea, right? I have never had any warts on my hands. They've always been this cute and soft, right?"

"You can get warts from... handling meat?"

"What? You... You didn't know that?" Nikuko froze, "I... Forget I said anything!"

This girl... certainly is a character, Grace thought, She's completely different from what I first expected..! Is that... a good thing or a bad thing? 

Grace shook it off and went to go meet the others, but before she could do as much as turn around, she was interrupted by a pair of light brown eyes popping into her frame of vision. Though they didn't seem hostile, a rush of adrenaline suddenly pushed through Grace's veins, forcing her to step back a bit.

"Wo-woah!" She yelped, fear in her eyes.

"Oh no! Sorry, did I scare you?" A honey-blonde male stood in front of her, lacing his fingers together while a look of sympathy spread cross his face, "I didn't mean to! I swear it on my life!" He seemed genuinely remorseful.

"I'm... No, I'm fine," Grace smiled sheepishly.

"Thank goodness!" The blonde cried, his hands falling onto his strangely wide hips that seemed to stretch his jeans a bit. What a feminine figure, Grace thought as she eyed him up and down.

"So! Your name is Grace, right? Ultimate Traveler?" The blonde chirped, interrupting any other thoughts that may have wandered into Grace's mind, "Oh! That's a creepy thing to say, right? We haven't even talked before and I already know your name... I just overheard yours and Niku's conversation is all. Don't think I'm creepy, ok?"

Niku? Could they have been close before this situation? It was a possibility, but Grace settled on the conclusion that since this was such an eccentric individual, he just... gave people nicknames. She wondered what he would call her in the near future?

"But anyways, my name is Genji Kodaka! Have you heard of me? Can you guess my ultimate talent?" Genji didn't wait for a response and instead replaced the silence with a drumroll sound effect, "Da da da da! I'm the Ultimate Television Personality!!~"

Now that Grace thought of it, Genji's face seemed awfully familiar. If she remembered correctly, Genji hosted several popular variety shows and even guest acted on a few of her favorite shows! She guessed she just hadn't taken the time to learn his name.

"...But ?I mean, if you had heard of me you probably know me by y stage name! Can you guess what it is? Guess, guess!" Genji paused for a second, turning his body to the side and pointing dramatically at Grace. She assumed this meant she actually had to guess this time.

"Uh..." She mumbled, but Grace couldn't even get a single word out before she was interrupted yet again by the eccentric boy.

"Womp womp. You couldn't guess it in time! My stage name is," Another drumroll noise, "Genki Tomamichi!! It's a nice name, huh? I came up with it myself!" 

"...Genki Tomamichi? That's... not a real name right?"

"Well of course it's not a real name. I made it up, I just said that!" 

"But..." Grace's common senses kicked in, "...Never mind."

"Well! Now that we're all introduced, I'll be heading back to dreamland. Let's be good friends from now on, ok?" Genji sang and ran away making airplane noises.

Again, what a strange character.


	5. Chapter 4: Introductions (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty weak chapter in terms of writing quality i have to admit, the pacing seems off and rushed but...
> 
> eh.
> 
> Once the plot gets rolling i feel like it'll get better hah.

"So... Your name is Chinatsu Sun?"

"Yea. I just told you that."

"Your name... sounds foreign?"

"It is."

"Um... What's your ultimate talent..?"

"Does it even matter right now?"

It seemed that everything that shot out of this apathetic girl's mouth was carefully crafted in her mind to hurt Grace in one way or another. So far, Grace only really knew two things about the lanky girl with dark circles lining the under side of her murky blue eyes: Her name was Chinatsu Sun, and she was incredibly cynical and hard to talk to.   
Something in Chinatsu's eyes told Grace that she had seen all too much. Something about those same blue orbs told her she wasn't always that way. 

"Are you just gonna stand there or do I have to leave first?" Chinatsu asked. though the words falling from her lips retained a harsh tone, her face kept it's dull expression. 

"I just... I just want to know more about you is all..." Grace mumbled, her hands travelling behind her back as she looked to the side. She couldn't see it, but Chinatsu's face contorted into a sneer at her display. She groaned a bit.

"I don't feel comfortable sharing shit about myself to people who reek of plastic," She hissed. Grace was surprised by her comment, (though she really shouldn't have been,) and her eyes shot to face Chinatsu.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Grace choked out.

"It means you're fake," Chinatsu sneered, "I can tell. I've seen it a thousand times, I'm not dumb. You're not fooling anybody."

Grace was close to crying.

"But... I'm not..."  
"Cut the crap." Chinatsu snapped, "The whole shy, nice girl attitude isn't gonna fly with me, so I suggest you just drop it. I can tell something's up with you, and everyone else in this goddamn building, and maybe even the building itself. I've had enough. don't talk to me again." She walked away without another word.

Grace was left dumbfounded and almost in tears. She really couldn't understand how someone could be so... angry to someone they just met. Though her moping and confusion was cut short when a soft hand fell on her shoulders.

"she's quite the troubled one, isn't she?" A deep yet soft voice came from behind her, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, haha." 

Grace's head turned to look at the thin figure behind her, and was met with the soft, yet bony features of a genuinely kind looking man. He pushed his thin-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled softly.

"Ah, sorry," He apologized, letting his long, thin fingers drop from Grace's shoulder, "I shouldn't have touched you without permission. And without even introducing myself... I'm so rude! My sincerest apologies."

"I... It's ok." Grace mumbled, grabbing her arm with a hand and clutching firmly, averting her gaze for what seems like the fiftieth time today. 

"Ah, excellent," The boy smiled, laughing just a bit, "A-anyways, I should introduce myself. My name is Maki Itsukara, Ultimate Psychologist! It's a pleasure meet you, it really is,"

"Grace," She smiled just a bit, shifting he eyes to meet Maki's.

"Mm, yeah I know... say, this might be an... odd question per se, but do you happen to be taking any medication at the moment?" He asked solemnly, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Um... not really. Except for ibuprofen, but I don't think that counts..."

"Ah, I see," Maki nodded, "Sorry if that was invasive at all, it's just that," Maki hesitated.

"-Um, nevermind. I'll tell you later, I guess.." He continued, his voice drifting off with every word until it dwindled off into nothing but incoherent mumbling, his hand resting on his chin as he mused. 

"I..." Grace spoke, breaking Maki's trance.

"Oh! Sorry! So sorry!" Maki burst, shaking his hands back and forth, "I didn't mean to do that, so sorry! I probably made you uncomfortable... I'm so sorry! I should... I should get going now. I'm not properly introduced to everyone yet!" He laughed nervously, waving a weak goodbye to Grace.

Why was everyone here so damn awkward?


End file.
